Second Chances
by Numbuh24Insane
Summary: What if Blaineley didn't win the Second Chance Challenge in World Tour? What if Noah was the one to win it? Well this story plans to go through that What If Scenario through our favorite Cynics eyes.


This'll be my first Fic in like a Year or two, honestly my Brothers started watching this show again and man...Noah is such a fun character and I couldn't stop myself from going on to write this y'know.

I don't really know how far I'll go with this, how far my muse'll take me but I'll definitely have enough to do another chapter.

Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters or this show.

* * *

Of course there'd be a Second Chance challenge, it was an easy way of adding more Drama to the show and more drama meant better ratings. That's all Chris Maclean strived for, better ratings for a bigger check.

But to Noah, this meant more than just better ratings, more than another chance at the Million. This meant another chance to get even with Alejandro. He caught onto that Spaniards scheme. Making the females swoon for him and then getting rid of them. It left a sour taste in the Cynical Teens mouth to even think about it.

Of course Alejandro somehow learned of Noah's realization, and immediately got him voted off.

And now the man was free to terrorize his friends.

The Cynic sighed knowing that Al had been abusing Owens good nature and humiliated the man many times on TV for some odd reason. It only made Noah angrier and angrier with each episode.

He would crouch down and lift one of those oversized dice and tossing it down onto the ground getting a simple two. He'd take two step forwards and found himself on a Tile with a simple Fifty One on it.

"Ooh, Noah seems you've landed on the Area Fifty One Title, Dude." Geoff said with a chuckle as he pulled out a small note card,"Let's see here. You have to stay on the tile and dodge lasers, oh and if you get off the tile then the face huggers will get ya dude."

"Do I have too?" Noah asked as his frown deepened upon hearing that.

"Only if you want to live." Blaineley chimed in.

The Teen sighed as he saw two Aliens close in,"I'm sure there's worse ways to go." He muttered to himself as he was forced to duck underneath a laser. He would then swerve his body right narrowly avoiding another one. His eyes widened as he saw a red beam coming right at his foot forcing him to kick his leg up, his shoe would fly off in the process knocking out one of the two Face huggers.

Without the friction that his shoe provided he would end up tripping onto his back and his other shoe subsequently flying off and hitting the other face hugger. With that the lasers would stop and the Peanut Gallery would cheer.

"Smooth Moves Dude." Geoff said tossing the Know It All back his shoes. Noah would simply grumble as he lifted up the dice once more preparing for his next test. He'd roll the dice and this time landing on a six. The Teen would march forward six squares and end up standing right on top of Courtney's face.

"You've landed on the Courtney tile, and seeing as Courtney loved to hound Chris and the Total Drama Legal Team with her lawyers, you'll have to answer a question over Canadian Law." Blaineley said with a fake smile as she pulled out a note card of her own,"According to Canadian Content Law, a certain Percentage of music that is aired on the Radio has to be Canadian...What is that percentage?"

Noah stared at her blankly, raising an eyebrow at the question,"That it? Is it really going to be that easy? Fine if you must know it's Thirty Five Percent, and has to fulfill at least two requirements to be considered Canadian."

"That...is correct." Geoff responded, simply amazed that the his fellow peer got that. The Cynic would shrug as he lifted up the dice and threw it on the ground, this time getting a Four.

"Woah! Dude! You're on the final Tile. If you get this then your back on the show. All you have to do is catch Jack The Ripper, drag him to the guard and answer the question that the guard has for you. Think you're up for this one, bra?"

"No, I simply did the last two because I wanted to torture myself some more before I headed back home." Noah snarked as he was given a burlap sack. He leapt forward at the Intern dressed as Jack the Ripper with speed he never knew he had. After twenty seconds of chasing he finally got the intern into the sack and dragged him over to the unflinching guard.

"Give me the question already." The Cynic demanded, his eye twitching as he remembered how they had to strip the London Guard. He was soon given a note card with one simple question.

 _What Band Was Chris Maclean In?_

"Oh how could I ever forget the answer to this one?" He chuckled,"He was a part of that Disaster called Fame Town." And with that the entirety of the Peanut Gallery let out a thunderous laugh. Even the London Guard got a case of the giggles after learning about that little piece of information.

A slow grin crept up onto Noah's features. He head won a second chance at the Million, a second chance at beating Alejandro. Sure he was back into the torture, back into the humiliation of this game, but hopefully it'd be all worth it.

"Give that Alejandro what he deserves, Honey." The Cynic turned around to see Leshawna standing there with her arms crossed. She was one of the Spaniards victims, tricked and cast away.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll do just that." Noah replied with his usual monotone charm. He'd follow it up with a head nod showing that he was serious about giving the spaniard what he deserved.

"I wish that I got it, but good luck to you Noah." Beth said as she waved, he could note that Tyler and Trent were giving him thumbs up. Honestly...it felt good to not be completely hated. He knew he wasn't the nicest person. He was a jerk would always had a quick-witted remark that most people would take offense too, but he never went out of his way to mess with anyone like Heather and Alejandro.

"Better get going dude, or you're going to miss your Flight." Geoff said as he went to hold the door open for the Cynic. Noah would simply nod as he rushed out.

* * *

And there's the first Chapter, up next Nigeria Brawls.

So get some R and R while you wait for the next one. Oh and hope you enjoy it ^u^

Next Chapter, Nigeria Brawls and Noah gets his own little solo.


End file.
